Side driven installation tools--such as power driven socket wrenches, often require that the socket size be changed rather frequently to drive fasteners of different sizes on the same job. A means is desirable to enable a quick and easy removal and replacement of the sockets. It is an object of this invention to provide a socket mount for that purpose.